


The Potion

by Animedemon01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Head boy Percy, Pranks, oliver is awkward, percy is pissed, the twins are trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are up to their old tricks, and Percy is one again their target. Oliver makes things more awkward than they already are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I love the twins.

“Give me the potion, its my time to prank Percy.”

“No, its mine.” Fred shouted at his brother. “I have the potion, _I’m_ putting it in his tea.”

“You better hurry.” Said Harry, the marauders map in hand. “He’ll be back at the table any second.”

Fred quickly poured the potion in his older brothers drink, and the two sat down, pretending to be innocent.

“And that, Ronald, is why you don’t charm the Slytherin’s benches.” Percy said as he dragged Ron back to the table. As he sat down, he glared at the twins. “I know you two did something, I just don’t know what.”

He took a sip of tea, and in a sudden flash of smoke, he changed. He grew long, luxurious hair, his face became oddly pretty, and he was exactly a _he_ anymore. The head boy was now a second head girl. The twins laughed uncontrollably. Row awkwardly stared at his new older sister.

“I guess now we should be calling you pu-“

“Don’t even.” Percy growled, cutting off George. “Now turn me back before this gets awkward.”

“Hey, I didn’t know we had a girl this cute in Gyffindor.” Oliver said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. “I’m not taking anyone else to the Yule ball, would you like to be my date?”

“Never mind, its already awkward.” Percy muttered. “Oliver, it’s me, Percy. The twins just used a potion to turn me into a girl.”

“Oh my god!” Oliver gasped. “I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I thought you were so hot, does that make me gay?”

“I don’t know, Oliver. I’m just waiting for my brothers to turn me back; can you please refrain from making this anymore awkward until then?”

“We can’t reverse it.” Replied Fred. “It takes a week to wear off.”

Without another word, Percy dragged the twins out of the great hall by their scarves.


End file.
